


What They Have

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: bridge2sickbay, Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What they had, it was good. Real good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Have

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bridge2Sickbay. Prompt: Author's Choice - Ring

What they had, it was good. Real good. There weren't any misunderstandings between them, when it came to this. They both had needs and wants that the other couldn't always fulfill and that was fine. Still, they would wonder idly, or in the heat of battle and surgery, what if it was different? What if it was made known how much of what they had together was better than anything else?

Only, as the mission went on, one did think more and more of it. He knew from experience, it was a long shot. They both had pasts that shaped and scarred them, that defined  _this_ as it is. He was afraid that to make it any more, to actually label it, might ruin it all, and then what would he be left with?

But, as anyone could tell you, when it came to his personal wants and needs, he was a selfish man, when he could help it. And in this, he realized too long after, he was very selfish. He didn't want or need anyone else, and he certainly didn't want  _him_ to want or need anyone else either.

So then it came, he took the leap, and couldn't believe he had until he saw himself putting the ring on his Bones and knew. What they had, it was good. Real good. But what they would have from now on? Was better. In fact, it was perfect.


End file.
